


Prime's Princess

by BunnyFair



Series: Shattered [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothels, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lap Sex, Multi, Omegaverse, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was a brothel, Nitro Zeus wasn't expecting much. However, one little omega on the couch caught his eye. He simply asked who was she and if she was open to fuck.Blackout was kind enough to answer, "That's Prime's personal little slut."Well, that was a challenge if he ever heard one.
Relationships: Crosshairs/original female character, Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), crosshairs/nitro zeus, nitro zeus/original female character
Series: Shattered [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803808
Kudos: 8





	Prime's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Female genital word usage for Crosshairs' genitals but, yes, I did write him as trans for this!

"That's Prime's personal little slut, I wouldn't recommend touching her unless she touches you first."

Nitro Zeus grinned widely. "Well, I'll just make her want me. Won't be too hard."

Blackout rolled his eyes, watching as the young woman man out with Crosshairs, the pair grinding against each other. Alice gripped his hair, her hips grinding against his as he palmed her ass. Even across the room, Blackout could tell Crosshairs was just as horny as her.

Nitro Zeus practically rumbled as he watched the pair. "Surprising that Prime would let her fuck whoever she wants."

Blackout nodded, tilting his head to a table in the corner. A group was playing strip poker, all in various states of undress excluding the smirking woman. "Seraphina keeps an eye on her. Anything that gets out of hand gets taken care of by her."

Nitro hummed softly, his eyes widening when Crosshairs laid her back on the couch, his head between her legs. "What happens if she takes them to her room?"

Blackout lightly smirked. "Prime himself watches. Heard it's a kink between them. Very personal business. A dick doesn't go in that little pussy unless Prime approves."

Nitro nodded slowly, transfixed as she moaned and arched, her legs around Crosshair's shoulders. "Fuck. I want a piece of that little ass."

Blackout patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

Nitro straightened up and walked over to the pair on the couch. He could tell Crosshairs was just slowly dragging his tongue around her, keeping her hot and wet without causing her to build up into another orgasm. She was lazily combing her fingers through his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp as she relaxed back.

He sat heavily near her head, stretching his arm across the back of the couch. She looked up at him as the cushion under her head sank and licked her lips, tilting her head slightly as she stared half-lidded up at him. Crosshairs glanced up to eye him but kept licking slowly.

She smiled up at him, a slow, lazy smile. "Hiya, big guy. Wanna have some fun?"

He smirked down at her. "Would love to. Heard I gotta get permission first."

She closed her eyes, gasping softly as Crosshairs dipped his tongue into her pussy. "Ah, gotta ask Daddy first. Cross, babe, do that again."

Crosshairs smirked and nipped her thigh. "Do what again? Use your words, Princess."

She softly whined and thrusted her hips up, tightening her grip on his hair. "Put your tongue in me. Fuck me with it."

Crosshairs glanced up at Nitro and leaned in, opening his mouth wide as he dipped his tongue back into her. Nitro stared as he started tongue-fucking her. She gasped and moaned, arching up.

NItro stared at her tits and shifted as he felt his dick harden. Adjusting himself in his pants, he reached over to grab her tits, tweaking her nipples through her shirt. She arched into his hands, her eyelids fluttering open to stare up at him. She smiled up at him and arched into his hands, soft moans reaching his ears.

Crosshairs tilted his head and reached up to rub her clit quickly. She moaned and tightened her grip on his hair, tugging as she came again. He lapped up her juices and slowly pulled away, licking his lips and kissing her thighs. He leaned up and kissed her, their tongues rubbing together slowly.

Nitro pulled his hands away. "Where's your Daddy? I wanna get my cock in you."

A deep voice rumbled behind him, "Here I am. Princess, do you want him to fuck you?"

He looked up and stared up at the tall, broad man. Short black hair, graying at the ends and short, tamed scruff on his face. A small smirk played on his lips as he watched Alice squirm and arch into Crosshairs.

She pulled away and tilted her head back as Crosshairs attacked her neck. "I wanna see how big his dick is first."

'Daddy' nodded and motioned to Nitro. "Show her."

Nitro glanced up at him and tugged his pants loose, lifting his hips slightly to push them down. Alice looked up as his cock sprang free, standing up straight. She licked her lips and pushed Crosshairs' shoulder, twisting to press her lips to the tip. He shuddered when she breathed cool air against the tip and tightened his grip on the back of the couch.

"Well, Princess? What's your thoughts?"

She hummed happily, dragging her tongue along his length. "He seems yummy. Proportionate, that's for sure. What's your name, big guy?"

Nitro smirked widely at her. "Nitro Zeus, alpha."

She smiled widely and crawled into his lap, rocking her hips against his. "I like the smell of him. I wanna keep him, Daddy."

Crosshairs pouted and kissed her neck, sliding his hand down to cup her ass. "I thought we were playing."

Optimus gently grasped the back of Crosshair's neck, just resting his hand there. Despite the gentle touch, the power the man merely possessed was palpable. Crosshairs kept kissing along her neck and trailing his fingers along her thighs, however his eyes were staring up at him.

Alice smiled despite the underlying tension and continued rubbing her wet pussy against Nitro's length. "I'd like both of them, Daddy. I haven't had a threesome recently."

Optimus rubbed his thumb along Crosshairs' neck, chuckling softly. "You had both Ironhide and I just the other night."

She pouted up at him, whining, "But that was so long ago."

Nitro swallowed thickly, grpping her hips. "I'm clean, if that's a concern. No hard drugs, no STD's."

Optimus nodded. "Blackout wouldn't have let you in otherwise. Let's go to a room. Crosshairs, up."

Crosshairs stood up and moved to grab Alice before Nitro stood up, his hands cupping her ass. She giggled and gripped his shoulders before moving her hands down to grip his upper arms, feeling the muscles. She giggled softly and purred, trailing slow kisses along his neck as he followed Optimus.

Optimus walked upstairs and opened a door, patting Crosshairs' ass as he walked past. Nitro glanced around the room and walked to the bed, laying her back on the soft bedding. She purred softly and tugged him into a kiss, her legs around his waist as she grinded into him.

He softly groaned and grinded down into her, gripping her hips tightly. He twitched as another pair of lips pressed against his neck and pulled back, glancing over to see Crosshairs kneeling on the bed, his eyes closed as he littered kisses along his neck and shoulder. He softly grunted and pushed him to lay beside her, leaning over to capture his lips.

Crosshairs returned the kiss eagerly, hooking his arms around Nitro's neck to pull him closer. Alice pouted and leaned up to nip along his neck, sliding her hands down to tug his shirt up. Nitro shifted and pulled back from Crosshairs to tug his shirt off, tossing it aside.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Optimus sitting in a plush chair, his cheek resting in his hand. He seemed almost expressionless, his eyes locked onto Nitro. There was no doubt that if he harmed either of the two omegas in the bed, he'd be on his ass in no time flat. The other alpha may seem relaxed, but there was no doubt of his power.

Nitro grunted when two bodies pushed him to lay back, Alice's soft lips landing on his in a heated kiss, Crosshairs pulling his boots off and tossing them to the floor with two solid thuds. He lifted his hips as Crosshairs pulled his pants off next, gently teasing Alice's nipples with her shirt bunched up.

Crosshairs dragged his tongue along his length and moaned softly, lapping up the bit of pre-cum that slipped out. "Fuck, Alice, come join me down here. He's so fuckin' delicious."

Alice slowly pulled back and panted softly, nodding slightly. She looked wonderfully dazed around, her pupils blown wide and her hair messed up. She sat up on her knees to toss her shirt to the floor, leaving her fully naked. "I know he's yummy, I had a taste."

Crosshairs merely hummed as he sucked on Nitro's cock, bobbing his head slowly. Alice moved down and licked along the base, closing her eyes. Nitro softly groaned as they pampered his cock with their mouths. His hips jerked up and a low moan left him as Crosshairs suddenly deepthroated him, sucking roughly as Alice gently sucked on his heavy balls.

Nitro gripped Crosshairs' head tightly as he came, thrusting his hips ever so slightly. Crosshairs moaned softly and swallowed, his hand between his own legs. Alice softly whined at Crosshairs, "I wanted a mouthful."

Crosshairs hummed and slowly pulled back, sealing his lips together. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, opening his lips to let the mouthful of cum slide into her mouth. She moaned softly and slowly swallowed it, her tongue sweeping across his for more taste.

Nitro stared with wide eyes as they practically shoved their tongues down each others' throats, battling for more of his cum. His cock stayed hard as he watched them, once again finding himself at a loss of words. He expected a hot fuck, but not one with Prime's personal slut and a friend. Not to mention Prime himself watching from across the room.

He blinked as the two turned to him, Alice crawling up to straddle his lap and grip his shoulder. She purred softly and leaned into him, tilting her head to look up at him. "I want your knot in my pussy. Can you do that?"

His cock twitched at the mere thought and he smirked widely, gripping her hips. "I'm gonna fill you to the brim for your little friend to clean out and then I'm gonna fill him up too."

She smiled widely and gasped loudly when he pulled her down onto his cock, arching into him and pressing her nails into his shoulders. He groaned softly at her tight, wet heat and felt Crosshairs' tongue brush against his cock up to meet her pussy. She moaned and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He thrusted his hips up shallowly, softly growling. She clung to him and pressed closer, Crosshairs moving aside as she pressed her chest to Nitro's. Crosshairs sat up on his knees and slid his arms around her waist, gently nibbling on her shoulder as he snuck his hand down to rub her clit.

She moaned loudly against Nitro's shoulder and clenched around him, coaxing him to thrust faster. He gripped her hips tightly and growled softly, pulling her hips down to meet his thrusts. She clung to him and softly whined as Crosshairs continued rubbing her clit in small circles, moving her hips slightly.

Nitro tightened his grip as he felt his knot growing and reached over to push Crosshairs back, laying her back as he grinded his hips into hers. He growled between his clenched teeth, his fangs sharpened as he spilled into her. She gasped and clung to him, her nails deep in his shoulders.

She mewled and squirmed slightly, her eyes fluttering close. She softly moaned when he moved his hips, his thick knot tugging slightly at her tender pussy. She softly whined and tightened her grip, trying to tug him closer.

Nitro smirked widely and moved his hips again, feeling her fingers press harder into his back. "I'm gonna fuck your cunt all night long, princess."

She softly moaned and pressed her head back, arching into him slightly.

He tucked his face in her neck, inhaling deeply as a low rumble built in his chest. "Damn shame I can't keep you as mine. I'd keep you in my room, fucked out of your mind, always filled with my hot cum."

Crosshairs moaned softly, lounging on his side beside them. "Fuck, ya can have me instead."

Nitro softly growled and wrapped his hand around his neck, pulling him close into a rough kiss. He nipped at his lower lip, fangs pricking the soft skin. Crosshairs moaned softly and gripped his shoulder, leaning over to hook his leg over Nitro's.

Alice purred softly, glancing between them. "Daddy, can I have a kiss?"

Optimus gently combed his fingers through her hair, kneeling beside the bed. "Lean this way, princess."

She smiled widely and leaned closer, carefully keeping her legs around Nitro's waist. She pressed her lips to his and gently gripped his shoulder. He cupped her cheek and rumbled softly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Crosshairs purred softly, tilting his head back as Nitro nipped at his shoulder. "Daddy's so sweet to his princess, spoils her rotten."

Alice giggled softly, settling back as she laced her fingers with Optimus'. "Can I keep Nitro, Daddy? His cock feels so good in me. Cross, babe, you're gonna love it."

Crosshairs moaned softly as Nitro fingered him, resting his head back against the headboard. "Fuck, even his fingers are thick and hit all the juicy spots."

Nitro smirked widely, curling his fingers and drawing a low moan from him. "Tongue's pretty good too."

Nitro stuck out his tongue, revealing a simple stud piercing. Alice gasped softly, muttering, "I knew I tasted metal."

Optimus chuckled softly, gently cupping the back of her neck. "He may stay if you like him so much. Having spare muscle around never hurt."

Nitro smirked widely. "As long as I get a piece of this ass whenever I want it."

Alice purred softly, leaning up to slowly kiss him. "Whenever I want it."

Crosshairs moaned as he came and grasped Nitro's wrist, pulling his hand away from his pussy. "Fuck! You done yet? I wanna suck your cock."

Nitro softly grunted and pulled his hips back, Alice moaning as he tugged his softened knot free. Crosshairs licked his lips and straightened up, practically pouncing on Nitro. Nitro grunted as he laid bak and Crosshairs ducked his head between his legs, dragging his tongue along his wet length.

Crosshairs purred as he repeated the motion several times, lapping up the mixture of Nitro and Alice's cum. Crosshairs closed his eyes and slid a hand between his legs, fingering himself. Nitro groaned softly and rested his head back, tangling his fingers in Crosshairs' short hair.

Crosshairs tilted his head and slowly dragged his tongue along the thickened knot. He purred softly, peering up through his lashes as he smirked up at Nitro. "You've got a pretty thick knot. Why don't you fuck me and stretch me out while princess gets a little breather?"

Nitro smirked widely, tugging his head up. "Hands and knees, slut."

Crosshairs moaned softly at the faint tug on his scalp and pulled away, turning on his knees as he laid his front on the bed, glancing back over his shoulder as he wiggled his hips. He smirked widely, rubbing his clit slowly. "Come and get some."

Nitro grinned and gripped his hip, sitting up on his knees and easily sliding in the wet hole. Crosshairs moaned into the pillow and continued rubbing his clit as Nitro started thrusting quickly, almost pulling out fully every time and slamming back in. Crosshairs moaned loudly as he quickly came again, attempting to push his hips back to meet Nitro's rough thrusts.

Nitro gripped his hips tightly and growled softly, "Keep playing with yourself."

Crosshairs nodded slightly and glanced over briefly when he noticed Alice move off the bed. He mewled softly when he touched his sensitive clit, rubbing it slowly in small circles. Nitro's cock rubbed every sensitive spot gloriously, building him up to another swift orgasm.

Nitro clenched his teeth together as his thrusts started to slow, his knot building. He was still sensitive from fucking Alice and then Crosshairs cleaning him off. He softly growled, thrusting shallowly as his knot thickened further. Crosshairs moaned as he came again, his pussy clenching around Nitro's length as hot cum spilled into him.

Nitro panted softly and leaned against Crosshairs, loosely hugging his waist and pressing one hand on the mattress to support his weight. Crosshairs moaned softly as Nitro pulled him to lay down on his side, spooning him from behind. Crosshairs loosely hooked his leg over his hip and tilted his head, reaching up to guide Nitro into a slow kiss, brushing his tongue against the piercing.

Crosshairs slowly pulled back, licking his lips. "Mmm, if princess didn't want ya, I'd be keeping ya for myself. Got a big, fat cock."

Nitro smirked widely, squeezing his ass. "Size queen."

Crosshairs snickered softly, grinding his hips slowly. "Ahh, fuck yeah. Princess is too. Now, shut up, I wanna watch Daddy fuck her."

Nitro chuckled softly and settled down, resting his hand on Crosshairs' ass as he pulled a pillow under his hand. Crosshairs purred softly, nuzzling back closer to the large alpha. Nitro held him close and looked up, focusing on Alice and Optimus in the chair.

Alice relaxed into Optimus as he cradled her in his lap, his arms around her waist. She felt his hard on against her ass, the fabric of his pants rubbing ever so slightly. She lazily hugged his shoulders, her chest arched out slightly as he gently teased her nipples.

She slowly grinded her hips and breathed out a small moan, resting her head on his shoulder. "Fuck me, Daddy."

He held her hips, helping her move. "Not too sore?"

She purred softly, "Never too sore for Daddy's cock."

He nipped her lip, reaching between them to unbutton his pants and push them down. He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, spreading her legs. He slowly lowered her onto his cock, softly growling.

She shuddered and moaned softly, gripping his shoulder. He gripped her hips and easily lifted her, moving her up and down along his length. She rested her head back on his shoulder and moaned softly in his ear, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

He gently nipped along her neck and squeezed her thighs, moving her faster. He continued moving her, kissing along her shoulder and neck. His fangs slowly extended and he tightened his grip on her thighs, moving her faster.

She moaned loudly and arched out, sliding her hands down to tease and tug at her nipples. She pressed her head back against his shoulder, moving her hips slightly. He softly growled and sank his teeth into her shoulder, near her permanent mating mark.

Her mouth opened wider as she brokenly moaned and tightened her grip on his shoulder, her back arching perfectly. He held her hips as his knot kept connected them, his teeth still in her shoulder.

His bright blue eyes darkened considerably as he slowly pulled back, looking down at her as she slumped against him. She slowly blinked and licked her lips, tilting her head back and tugging him down into a kiss. He rumbled lowly and held her hips, letting her legs slide down to stretch out across his, keeping her exposed.

He gently nuzzled her neck, his chest vibrating as he rumbled lowly. She smiled softly and gently scratched her nails along his scalp, blinking slowly at him. She purred softly, their scents mingling together perfectly.

Crosshairs sighed happily as he slowly pulled away, some cum dripping down his thigh. "Gonna run a bath for princess. Wanna join me in the shower, Nitro? Round two's open."

Nitro sat up and grinned, gripping his softening cock. "I could use your mouth."

Crosshairs smirked over his shoulder and walked to the attached bathroom, Nitro following him. Alice purred softly as she stared up at Optimus, her nails continuing to gently scratch at his scalp. He gently kissed her, rubbing her hips with his thumbs.

She slowly returned the kiss and smiled softly, softly mumbling, "I love you."

He smiled softly, mumbling, "I love you too, my horny little princess."

She giggled, her smile widening. "Yes. Your horny princess."


End file.
